


Are You An Angel?

by rayeoflife



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospital, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married au, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: Sousuke finally agrees to get another procedure on his shoulder. Rin anxiously waits for him to wake up only to find out he is not quite normal:Sousuke’s brow furrowed,“Are you an angel?”Rin felt his face flush, “Wh-what?”Sousuke tried to sit up slightly,“I said are you an angel?” He looked over at Rin with an award winning smile and Rin couldn’t help but laugh,“You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe you are flirting with me right now!” Sousuke’s grin grew and surveyed Rin’s body,“You are the most attractive nurse I’ve seen in my life I have to say.”





	Are You An Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my first work published on AO3! And its Sourin!
> 
> Just as a spoiler the amnesia is not permenant so no worries~
> 
> The fic is based off of this popular video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4

Rin Matsuoka rubbed the side of his throbbing forehead slowly to the beat of the monitors in the room. He sat with his elbows resting on his thighs with his knees pressed against the hospital bed that Sousuke laid sleeping peacefully in.

_“The surgery went perfectly.”_

_“Shoulder looks perfect!”_

_“He’ll be up shortly!”_

_“Just needs rest!”_

Rin shook his head the doctor’s words echoing in his mind. He knew Sousuke was absolutely fine, he just hated hospitals and seeing Sousuke laying there under the too white sheets and the harsh fluorescent lightning made his skin crawl. He looked up at his husband and sighed,

_Please wake up and stop stressing me out you big idiot._

As if on cue, Sousuke’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned lightly. Rin’s breath hitched, “So-Sousuke?”

Sousuke’s brow furrowed as his eyes fell on Rin, “Are you an angel?”

Rin felt his face flushed, “Wh-what?”

Sousuke tried to sit up slightly, “I said are you an angel?”

He looked over at Rin with an award winning smile and Rin couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe you are flirting with me right now!”

Sousuke’s grin grew and surveyed Rin’s body, “You are the most attractive nurse I’ve seen in my life I have to say.”

Rin’s brow furrowed, “What?”

_“He might have some temporary amnesia when he wakes up from the anesthesia. It happens. Don’t worry it’ll go away after a couple hours.”_

Rin rubbed his forehead, his pounding headache was back.

“Sousuke, it-it seems you have some temporary amnesia-“

Sousuke whistled, “You even sound pretty, nurse.”

Rin snorted, “Sou, I’m not a nurse, I’m your husband.”

Sousuke froze, he looked at Rin’s hand. Rin responded with a twirl of his ring finger, showing off the golden band with a smirk.

Sousuke’s mouth dropped, “No way!? Are you joking?!”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at how his face lit up, “I HIT THE JACKPOT!”

They both laughed, Sousuke’s laugh was loud and hearty, the medicine loosening any reservations he would have normally had to be quiet in the hospital.

“Shhhh you have to be quieter,” Rin smirked.

“No way man! I can’t believe this! You’re so hot! Damn!”

Rin could not stop laughing, “Ok Mr. Flirt I-“ 

“What’s your name?!” Rin frowned slightly,

“Rin.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened, “Rin,” he let the word ring of his lips, “even your name is perfect. Goddamn.”

Rin blushed and shook his head, Sousuke sat up and leaned on his elbow so he could face Rin, a dreamy look glossed over his teal eyes.

“Thank you. I grabbed you a change of clothes from home for when you’re allowed to leave. Nothing fancy just sweatpants and a shirt.”

Sousuke's jaw dropped slight and panic sweaped over his eyes, “Sweatpants and shirt? Shouldn’t I wear something more attractive for my fine ass husband? I have to keep you around!”

Rin exploded with laughter, “I think you look attractive in your sweatpants!” He managed to choke out before collecting himself.

Sousuke frowned, “No one looks sexy in sweatpants!”

Rin snorted, “I’m wearing sweats right now and you don’t seem to have a problem with it!”

Sousuke’s eyes widened and he checked Rin up and down to find his signature green sweat pants.

Sousuke sighed, “Yeah but you probably make sweatpants look sexy! Stand up and show me you probably look amazing in sweatpants!” A sly grin sweaped across his face.

Rin snorted but obliged him. Hestood up giving Sousuke a spin as Sousuke whistled at him. Rin laughed and stopped facing him.

“Jesus.” Sousuke whispered.

Rin sat back next to him and ran a hand over his face, and Sousuke leaned into his palm “I like these meds.” Rin grinned and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Also let me know if I should continue with this little verse.


End file.
